My Prince
by Rylitah
Summary: AU. Princess Maka is being forced to marry a self obsessed Prince Black Star. But when out on a short stroll late at night, she meets commoner red eyed Soul Eater Evans. Will she learn to like him more than a friend? What about her arranged marriage?


**A/N: AU fic. :D So…yeah. Most of the Soul Eater cast will appear, but some characters will just have minor roles. Here's the main cast:**

**Maka - Princess**

**Black Star- Self-absorbed Prince who Princess Maka is being forced to marry**

**Soul- A 'Prince Charming' Maka meets, but is not an actual Prince**

**Tsubaki- A Princess from another region, and a close friend of Maka's**

**Spirit- Maka's Dad and the King**

**Wes- Soul's brother**

**Death the Kid- Maka's bodyguard and a close friend of hers (And yes, he still has OCD)**

**Mifune- Black Star's bodyguard and a close friend of his**

**Stein- Spirit's friend and a doctor**

**Those are the main characters of this story. The other characters, like Justin and Liz and them, will make small appearances. But I promise that they will appear. : )**

**There's also a set 'map' of the world that I have in my mind. Err…Maka explains it in this chapter, so just read to see what I mean. xD**

* * *

The sandy blonde studied her appearance in the large mirror on her door. Her soft hair fell to her mid-back, and her emerald green eyes were full of worry and sadness. A sigh escaped her lips as she lowered herself onto her large bed. Outside of the window, the grinning moon seemed to laugh at her sorrow. The light radiated from it poured into her room, lighting up parts of it and making her white night gown seem to glow.

"Tomorrow is the day I'll have to go on a 'date' with my husband-to-be…" Princess Maka sighed. Her ears perked up when a slight knocking was heard from her door.

"Princess Maka? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, n-no! I was just talking to myself, that's all," She gave a slight smile, even though she knew her friend from behind the door couldn't see it. Maka decided to change the subject. "You're still awake, Kid?"

"Of course. I can't let something bad happen to you if there was no one here. Besides, I can stay up later than everyone else anyway," was the reply. "But it's three in the morning, Princess. Don't you think you should get a little rest for today? Prince Black Star is arriving soon, and I heard he could be a handful, with his snobbish personality and all."

Maka chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I can handle him. I just wish that I could be able to choose my own husband; not be forced into an arranged marriage." She swore she heard him frown. How that was possible, she didn't know.

"But Princess…"

"How many years have we known each other, Kid? I've told you countless times; just call me Maka! Don't make me reach for an encyclopedia."

"A-ah…Even if we are childhood friends, I still have to show some kind of respect. And a Maka Chop this early in the morning will probably kill me."

"I guess. But hey, let's stop with the gloomy chat. After today, I'll tell you all about the date."

"The forced date," Kid scoffed. Maka groaned.

"Yes, the forced date." The princess let out a yawn. "Anyways, I'm getting tired…"

"Just now? Your beauty sleep won't be very long right now anymore. King Spirit told me to wake you up at six to get ready. Agh, six is asymmetrical…"

"Eh? Six?! I only have three hours to sleep?! Gah! G'night, Kid!" With that, Maka flipped herself over on the bed and covered herself with the royal blankets up to her chin and shut her eyes. There was a shuffling of feet outside the door, most likely Kid's, and then silence. Opening the green eyes again, she found that she couldn't sleep. After several failed attempts of trying to find a more comfortable position she groaned and simply threw the blankets off altogether.

Maka slipped out of bed and walked over to the door, yanking it open. A surprised yelp filled the air as the guard who was leaning against it toppled back and landed on her.

"Gee, give me a warning next time, will you?" Kid groaned irritably, getting up and helping the princess to her feet.

"Sorry about that, Kid…I just can't sleep for some reason. I thought maybe a short stroll outside and a warm glass of milk should do the trick." She patted her stomach with a goofy grin on her lips.

"Princess-erm, I mean, Maka-…A walk outside at three in the morning?"

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't seem safe. You've heard of the evil witch Arachne and her younger sister Medusa, right? Legend say they roam about the lands in the dead of night, looking for unfortunate lost souls to sacrifice to their supposed God." Maka laughed.

"C'mon, Kid! You can't tell me you really believe in that?" The guard made a pouting face.

"Fine, go on your walk, but let me accompany you, just in case!"

* * *

"It's such a beautiful night!" Maka yelled, twirling around in her little fantasy. She stopped herself and turned her head to look at her guard who was running to catch up with her. The princess was still in her night gown. Kid was wearing black armor, weapons and shields absent. "Hurry up!" she called playfully as she skipped ahead.

"Maybe you should slow down!" Maka giggled as the soft grass crumpled beneath her feet. Ah, what a wonderful feeling. There was a light breeze, and everything seemed to have a soft glow emanating from itself.

A forest surrounded the castle, just before a moat with a wooden bridge. Everything seemed so…medieval, to her. She heard of cities on the other side of the world, with moving metal and rubber circles, electric devices with flashy screens, and many more. Oh, how she wished she could see. More often than not, she wondered why her side of the world was so different. Maka knew her lifestyle was how people lived centuries ago, but this wasn't the past. Why did her people cling to it so much when the rest of the world moved on?

What happened if she crossed the boundaries that separated modern from medieval? It seemed so different. Maka made a mental note that once she became Queen, she would one day cross that border and find out for herself what the other world looked like.

"I'm going on ahead; you can go back if you want!" Maka shouted to her friend as she started to walk into the mass of trees.

"Wait! Maka!" She continued walking until his voice was drowned out by the thick leaves of the trees. This was her idea to go on a stroll after all, and she knew he worried too much about her safety. Maka huffed; she could perfectly take care of herself! She didn't need a bodyguard to watch her twenty four hours a day, seven days a week.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a slight rustle reached her ears. She looked around and didn't recognize this part of the forest at all(had she really walked that far in such a short time?).

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?" No reply.

Maka thought about turning around and going back to the castle when she heard the rustling again. Maybe she shouldn't have left Kid…

"I know someone's there!" The princess shouted. More rustling, and to her left, leaves parted from a bush as a face poked through.

"Hm? Who're you?" It was a boy with snow white hair and ruby red eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, and when he rose from the bushes, he wore an outfit that looked so…outlandish. A black jacket with yellow sleeves, with red pants? Most of the people in her kingdom never looked so…casual.

"Me? I'm…Princess Maka Albarn, daughter of King Spirit and Queen Kami Albarn…Though my mother passed away years ago. Who are you?"

"Me? Soul Eater Evans. You aren't a _real _princess, are you?" He walked over to her and promptly poked her shoulder.

"Hey!" She backed away. "Don't do that. And of course I am. Why are you dressed so…awkwardly?" The boy named Soul seemed surprised.

"Awkwardly? In what way is my attire 'awkward'? I dress normally, for your information. It wouldn't be cool if I didn't."

"Cool?" Maka fought off a smirk. "What you're wearing is pretty weird in my standards! Usually, we wear more a more formal dress, and--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do NOT wear dresses. That is NOT cool."

"I didn't mean it in that sense!" Maka was starting to wish she brought an encyclopedia along with her. "We usually wear more formal _clothes_, happy?"

"Eh, it's better." Soul started to walk in circles as he inspected her. "You don't look like a princess."

"I'm in my night gown! You think I'd wear a long fancy dress outside, and at three in the morning? Why are you even up this late, anyway?"

"The same question could be asked for you. And it's because it's cool to stay up late." The princess groaned. This guy had about as much of a 'cool' complex almost the same as Kid's symmetry obsession. Soul noticed her grimace. "Oi, something wrong?"

"No, no…" She sighed. "And I'm up because I couldn't sleep. I'm going to head back to the castle now; I doubt Kid really did go back in."

"Whoa," Soul gasped. "You live in a castle? A real castle?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I've never seen one before."

The gears in Maka's head slowly started to turn. Never seen a castle, doubted that she was a princess, wearing foreign clothing…That could mean one thing. And if it was true, his 'everything must be cool' personality might originate from there as well.

"Are you from a si…seh…see…seetay…Aurgh, how was it pronounced?" She racked her brain, trying to remember the word.

"…City?"

"Yes! A city!"

"Erm, yeah…"

"So it's true? There are moving metal things with rubber spheres, small portable entertainment devices, large buildings, and a place where you have to actually go and buy your food?"

"Cars, video game consoles, buildings, and a grocery store? Erm, of course…" Maka could barely hold in her excitement.

"But that's on the other side of the world! How are you here?"

"I was out on a walk, is all."

"A walk that took you to the other side of the--"

"Okay, okay, my brother Wes drove me halfway. I'm supposed to be hanging out at my friend Ox's house. Weird guy, but I guess he still qualifies as my friend. Ox lives a long way away from me, you see. We used to go to the same school, but he moved. So Wes drove me there, and Ox and I decided to have a little adventure. For some reason, our parents told us to never cross the forest that's right next to Ox's house, and they never told us why. So today, when his parents weren't home, we used this chance to figure it out! I must've gotten lost, because I couldn't find my way back. It was night time before I knew it, but I didn't want to risk going to sleep out here, because there might be bears or something. And that's not cool to get attacked during sleep. So I forced myself to stay awake, though I was never all that tired, and I saw you! I kept a low profile at first, but you seemed cool enough, so I showed myself." Soul explained.

"That…was a lengthy explanation," Maka chuckled. "I wonder if your friend is all right."

"Bah, Ox's a tough guy. I'm sure he's fine," Soul let out a big yawn. "I just hope I can find my way back before morning. His parents are supposed to be back by then. I guess they went clubbing or something. They better not drive back drunk."

"Erm…You can stay at my castle, if you want. We have plenty of guest rooms. I'm going to have to hide you, though."

"But Ox's parents--"

"Don't worry, we can come up with a good excuse in the morning. C'mon!" Without waiting for an answer, Maka took the boy's hand and dragged him back the direction she came(she was sure she only walked straight ahead). Around ten minutes later, the castle started to come in view between the gaps of the trees.

"There it is. I'm going to have to find a way around Kid, though…"

"Kid?"

"Ah, he's my 'bodyguard', if you will. He doesn't sleep much, yet he's never tired. I would never be able to stay up this late every night without collapsing. Sometimes I joke, asking him if he's even human. He always shrugs."

"Hm. Weird."

"I guess. Ssh, there he is!" Maka put a hand over Soul's mouth, silencing him from any further conversation. The snow haired boy looked over her shoulder. Standing in front of the wooden bridge was indeed her close friend and guard. Soul used his hands to remove Maka's own.

"He looks…weird," He whispered. "Especially those three lines in his hair."

"I always joked about it. He hates asymmetrical things."

"Why can't he just--"

"He's tried." Maka simply said, knowing what Soul was going to ask. "Kid always says he can't dye them black. I wonder why. Stay here." With that, she stepped out from behind the tree and ran over to the teen at the bridge.

Soul furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to listen to what they were saying. He could hear their voices, yet he couldn't make out any words. After a few minutes, the two started walking inside the building. Maka seemed to purposely walk behind Kid. She turned towards Soul and used her hand in a 'come here' motion. Soul obeyed, but was cautious of the guard right in front of her.

* * *

"Gah, it's already four," Kid complained. Maka laughed lightly.

"I hope two hours will suffice," she said. "Oh, and Kid, I know where my room is. You don't have to guide me there. I'm positive nothing will attack me in the halls. Go," Maka poked him playfully. "To bed." Kid sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! I swear, you're so overprotective!" She pushed him lightly, and watched as he said good night and retreated into his room down the hall. The princess turned around, and saw the ruby eyes not far behind her.

"Is he gone?" Soul asked in a whisper.

"Yep," Maka answered. "Follow me." The two quietly moved about the hallways, walking back down the steps they just walked up. Maka and Soul moved to the other side of the castle. The boy was in fact fascinated, but he would talk about that later. The girl was in the lead, swiftly changing her direction and abruptly stopping whenever she thought she heard someone. Eventually, they made it to the first guest room.

"Here we are," she opened the door and allowed Soul to creep in.

"Whoa, it's huge." Soul's eyes widened. Then his mouth pulled into a sharp toothed smirk. "Cool."

"Glad you like it. I'll check up on you later, okay? I don't know when I'll have the chance, so it may take a while. Stay here no matter what."

"Got it, got it. Hey, you know what?" Maka had the door halfway closed.

"What?"

"Whenever I imagine a princess, I always dreamed of a tall and beautiful woman in a fancy white long flowing dress. I never thought I'd meet a real one. And even if I did, I never thought it'd be as someone as flat chested as you are." Maka opened the door and grabbed a book from the nearest bookshelf and effectively Maka Chopped him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

"Good night," she said sweetly with a smile, and the door closed with a 'click'.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter, done. Tell me what you think? o3o**


End file.
